


Daughter of Mine

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Black Eye, Broken Bones, Bruises, Child Abuse, Drunkenness, Gen, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hospitals, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, One Shot, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader (female) has been hiding that she's bisexual from everyone her whole life. When her father finds out and becomes violent, the Winchester's come to the rescue. Based on a request I received on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I’m not used to writing about abuse from a family member like this. I do not support any type of abuse and I’m not trying to make it seem okay by including it in this fic. (If you or someone you know is being abused, please please please seek out help.)
> 
> 2) I decided to merge these two requests into one because they were quite similar. Also, this fic turned out a lot longer than I originally intended.
> 
> 3) **TRIGGER WARNING**: physical abuse from a male family member, descriptions of violence and wounds, swearing, homophobic remarks
> 
> 4) Originally posted on my tumblr on July 6th, 2015. I will post a link to here on the original post. Original tumblr post here: http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/123420459983/daughter-of-mine

It had been four months since I found out monsters were real.

A few weeks before then, my father and I moved into our new house. It didn’t take long until things started to get strange. Objects had moved from their original places, strange noises echoed through the house, and I had woken up many nights with strange bruises on my body. My dad was convinced someone was breaking into our house and moving stuff around to screw with us, so he called the cops. My dad drank a lot, so the cops assumed he was imagining it all while in a drunken stupor.  The next day, two federal agents showed up and asked questions about the strange incidences. I assumed the authorities were done with us, but these men were interested. They asked lots of strange questions; had lights been going out, did we smell sulfur, any cold spots, etc. When I had answered yes to all these questions, they became concerned. A few nights later, the thing that had been causing all the strange occurrences in our home attacked me.

Long story short, turns out it was a vengeful spirit, and those two federal agents weren’t agents at all; they were hunters named Sam and Dean Winchester. They hunted monsters and had been for a long time. Once they took care of the spirit, they gave me their cell numbers just in case I ever needed their help with the supernatural in the future. As nice as they were, I was hoping to never run into something that would require me to need their help again.

* * *

I left home early to go to school. It wasn’t my favourite thing, but I liked being able to leave the house for a few hours each day. Home wasn’t my favourite place to be; my dad was regularly drunk and he would sometimes get violent, so school was where I preferred to be most of the time.

I stayed late after school to work on a project. Once I noticed the sun beginning to set through the classroom window, I decided it was best to leave. As I quickly stopped by the coffee shop down the street from my house to grab a drink, I ran into Sam and Dean. They were working another case in town. We talked for a few moments before I left to go home.

I unlocked my front door and slowly walked in. All the lights were out. I fumbled in the dark for the light switch and flicked it on. I took off my shoes and noticed a light coming from my bedroom down the hallway. I dropped my backpack, set down my drink, and slowly made my way to my room. As I pushed the door open, I saw my dad sitting with my diary across his lap and a nearly empty bottle of booze in his hand (the bottle was almost full when I saw it on the counter this morning).

My heart jumped into my throat. I wrote _everything_ in that diary. It was locked and I thought I had hidden it in a place no one would find. My dad took a swig from his bottle and looked at me, anger seething through his eyes.

“Somethin’ you wanna tell me, _girl_?” he slurred. I clenched my jaw, but stayed silent as my hands began to tremble. My dad lifted up the diary and began to read my writing;

_“I think I’ve always been bi. Ever since I was young, I knew I wasn’t just attracted to boys. But I can’t let anyone find out. Especially my dad…he’d kill me.”_

He dropped the book onto the floor.

“So…you’re gay?” he spat.

“No, dad, that’s not…” I tried to respond. 

My dad laughed loudly and balled up his fists. I knew what was coming. I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted Dean.

_“NEED HELP NOW”_

I didn’t want to bother the brothers, but I was desperate. As I pressed send, my dad snatched the phone out of my hand and threw it across the room. It smashed into my lamp.

“No daughter of mine is-” he hiccupped. God, he was drunk. I was too scared to move. He walked toward me. I could feel his breath on my face as he pushed me.

“I’m gonna turn you straight, even if I have to beat it out of you,” he said through his teeth. Before I knew it, he slapped me hard across the face. My cheek stung. I tried to push him off, but he threw me to the ground and started hitting me in the face. I screamed, using all my effort to get him off of me. No matter how hard I tried, he was too strong. I gave up. I lied there and let him hit me over and over. Every blow felt harder than the last. It seemed to go on forever until he gave me a final kick to the stomach. With his knuckles bloody, he grabbed his bottle and took another swig before exiting the room. I spat out blood and began to bawl like a baby. Every inhale stung my ribs. I couldn’t move; it was too painful. I lied on my bedroom floor, trying to gain the strength to get up.

My anxious thoughts were interrupted by panicked banging on the front door. 

“ _Please be the Winchester’s_ ,” I thought to myself. I heard my dad stumble toward the door and open it. 

“The _fuck_ are you doin’ here?” I heard him slur. Suddenly, fighting broke loose and my dad yelled. I tried to lift myself up, but failed. I heard my name being yelled through the commotion down the hall. I tried to respond, but all that came out was a mangled noise as I spat out more blood. I heard footsteps rush down the hallway. I looked up and saw Sam standing in my doorway. His expression changed as he saw what was left of me lying on the ground.

“Oh no,” he gasped, panicked. He moved toward me and cradled my head in his hands, examining what my father had done to my face.

“Are you okay? Can you sit up?” he asked. I tried to move, but I winced as pain took over my body once again. Sam grabbed a hold of me and sat me up, leaning me against my bed. My head swam and my face throbbed. Sam used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe some of the blood off of my face. 

“It hurts to breathe,” I sputtered through broken breaths. Sam looked at me with compassionate eyes and continued to wipe away the blood. He ran his sleeve across my cheek and I jumped with pain. It felt like a baseball bat had been smashed into my face.

The commotion had finally stopped down the hallway. Dean entered my room with sweat beading on his forehead. 

“I think her ribs are broken,” Sam quickly told Dean, “we gotta get her to a hospital.”

The room started to fade to black. I blinked hard, trying to get my vision back, but I must have lost consciousness. I woke up briefly while laid in the back of the brothers’ car to the sound of Sam calling 911, telling them what had happened with my father. Trees flew by the windows and Dean sped down the road.

The next time I woke up, I was lying in a hospital bed with the blanket pulled up over my chest. I couldn’t see very well. I reached my hand up to my face and felt a bandage covering one of my eyes.

“Hey,” a deep voice said from beside me. Relief filled my core as I saw the Winchester’s sitting next to me. I smiled even though my face ached.

“You’ve got some damage,” Dean said, “nurse says you got a concussion, a broken cheekbone, some fractured ribs, plus a fair share of contusions.”

I shifted in my bed. This isn’t the first time my dad had been physical with me, but it had never been this bad before.

“What happened back there?” Sam asked, leaning forward in his chair. I swallowed nervously.

“M-my, uh,” I stuttered, “my dad found out I’m, uh… _not straight_.”

The brothers looked at each other.

“He did all this to you because of _that_?” Dean asked. I nodded and his fists tightened. We sat in silence for a moment.

“Never told anyone that before,” I said, quietly, “I was afraid of how people would react. And, well…”

I motioned toward my beat up face.

Sam placed his hand on mine; “He shouldn’t have reacted like that. You didn’t deserve any of this.”

I stared at Sam as tears began to well up in my eyes. He squeezed my hand.

“Look, if it helps,” Dean began, “we accept you.”

I looked toward him, “y-you do?”

I was so scared of telling people that I never really considered that people might actually be okay with it.

“Yeah, of course,” Dean said with a smile, “anyone who judges someone because of who they like is a douche.”

“Yeah, we got your back,” Sam added.

“But my dad…” I said, remembering that he would not be as kind as they were.

“He was arrested a few hours ago,” Dean answered, “he’s not going anywhere for a long time.”

I was relieved, but worry quickly filled me. Where was I going to go? I couldn’t afford to live on my own. The brothers must have noticed my thoughts through my expression.

“Hey, if you need somewhere to go, we’ll take care of you for a while,” Dean offered.

“Are you sure?” I asked. Even though I barely knew these brothers, I felt safe with them.

“Of course,” Sam said, “we’ll keep you safe.”

I smiled as a few tears escaped from my eyes. Maybe things were going to be okay after all. 


End file.
